Don't Forget Your Own Birthday
by Kajune
Summary: After a few threats and a many hours long battle, Hibari decides he should let the other know why he hasn't killed him yet, for the sake of the occasion. 6918


**Title **: Don't Forget Your Own Birthday

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

**Genre** : Romance / Friendship

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary **: After a few threats and a many hours long battle, Hibari decides he should let the other know why he hasn't killed him yet, for the sake of the occasion. 6918

**Rokudo Mukuro's (Mini) Birthday Story - 2014**

"Happy birthday."

Mukuro looks up, having been gazing at a book he received in the mail just this morning, from a guy called 'Makishima'. Sitting across from him on an identically black sofa to the one he's on, is Hibari.

The teenager's stoic face hardly fits with the phrase he just said.

"Birthday?" Mukuro raises an eyebrow, only to annoy his lifetime rival visibly.

"Did you forget?"

Ashamed of saying 'yes', Mukuro simply turns away from those fierce light-blue eyes and over to the unoccupied desk, where a calendar sits. In red marker, today's date is marked with a circle.

_How cute._

However, for an intelligent illusionist, he feels quite dumb forgetting the date : June 9th.

_His birthday._

At least two people have bothered to remember today; it makes him want to find the creep who sent him this delightful book, in order to repay him.

As for Hibari...

"You've been pestering me about it since _my_ birthday." These words strike Mukuro like a teacher's stick when his eyes meet the other pair once again. "And now _you_ forget?" Although his tone remains steady and indifferent, a random person can easily detect the rise in anger hidden deep within. Mukuro's back stiffens at his mistake.

After a moment, the younger teen calmly replies, "I apologize for my misbehavior. I-" He fails to finish his excuse though.

"Who gave you the right to forget, Mukuro?" Hibari clearly feels betrayed. He worked hard to try and remember someone else's birthday, upon having forgotten his own for the 16th time. Yes, there hasn't been a year in his life when his birthday did not slip his mind.

Yet Mukuro allowed this flaw upon himself, despite all that...

Slamming the tip of his tonfa onto the coffee table, the sole object separating the pair from possibly murdering each other, Hibari lets out a low growl before gazing back up to glare viciously at the nervous teen, who is doing rather well hiding his discomfort.

He seriously shouldn't of forgotten.

Luckily, Hibari's outburst of rage does not go beyond leaving cracks on the coffee table's glass.

The raven did not plan on simply saying those few words for this occasion, no, he planned more than that. The question is, should he really bother telling the illusionist why he keeps him near by almost everyday, why he prefers his presence over Dino's, and why he hasn't simply disposed of him by now?

Their almost friendly conversations don't seem capable of hinting the reason...

...a reason he too regrets - no - regretted, until a month ago.

When Mukuro said 'happy birthday' to him.

The only one to do so.

It flattered him.

Probably at bit too much.

Noticing the pink appearing on Hibari's softening features, Mukuro loses all fear and leans in slightly, taking a closer look at an expression that doesn't spell the usual 'hate' or 'anger', but rather 'embarrassment'.

'Oya.' He muses to himself.

Though almost instantly after Mukuro noticed the change, Hibari regains his sense of reality and pushes himself back, forcing the tonfa against the crack beneath it as he propels himself away from the inching face...the inching lips. He can always go for plan 'B', instead.

"What?"

He blurts out, after an awkward moment of silence.

Mukuro resists a chuckle as he - now leaning back into the tenderness of the couch - decides to be absolutely honest, even if it means risking his own life. Reactions are truly amusing, as he's learned from Orihara.

With a not-so-devilish grin, he confesses. "You looked cute."

The pink immediately turns to red, and no more than a second later, Hibari and Mukuro dash off in a chase that sends all who realize it has commenced to flee, to move out of the way for the sake of themselves. The pair are trying to kill each other.

By the end of the day, both are exhausted. Covered in sweat, some dirt and also their own blood, the two teenagers stand a few feet apart as they try to catch their breathes near the setting sun. It is reflecting beautifully onto the ocean they happened have reached as they fought.

They have fought for more times than both their fingers and toes can count combined.

Wow.

Who knew the other's presence could be so enjoyable?

Seeing how the illusionist isn't going to move away, slip into the protectiveness of his oh-so annoying mist, Hibari takes careful steps forward, hoping that plan B will work before he outright rejects this powerful, strange feeling.

In between pants, Mukuro mutters an unexpected word. "Thank you."

No one needed to be told whether he was referring to the phrase this morning or the fight. It was obviously the former.

(Being chased and nearly killed for hours is not a delightful experience.)

Feeling flattered like on the day he fell for the other, Hibari - now inches away from the clearly-exhausted blue-haired - leans down to plant a kiss on Mukuro, before muttering those words, almost lovingly, again.

"Happy birthday, Mukuro."

As the embarrassed raven walks back, distancing himself from his crush and rival, Mukuro's mind quickly ponders on whether he should just let him go after that, or jump him. The further the other gets, the more tempting the second option becomes.

_Happy birthday..._

**Owari**


End file.
